


time to slide in

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Sliding into your DMs.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	time to slide in

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw a comment on Louise Quinns insta, about Daan sliding into DMs. This has been playing on my mind.
> 
> Again mistakes are mine.

First, she had started to notice that Daan had been liking a lot of her pictures, always commenting on something, even if it was just to throw an emoji in there. But, it had happened enough that she noticed now. It's not that she didn't do the same. Though in her defence she tried not to like pictures of Daan and her ex girlfriend, call her petty, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to do that. 

If she's honest, it annoyed her a little that she was always around the Dutch woman, in the back of her mind she knew there was no need for it, they were over. Strangely, Daan had really taken the time to make sure she knew that. 

But, that brought her to her next point. They had each other's numbers of course, they had the arsenal group chat with all the girls, but Daan had sent her a few DMs. At first it was silly comments like, 'Where's the tan, Meado?' or her personal favourite, just after posting a video of herself working out on the ropes. Daan had sent her another DM just saying, 'want me to help you work on that upper body strength,' it was the wink at the end that had her thinking about it for days.

Since then they'd been getting more and more often, Daan sometimes sharing something with her that reminded her of Beth. Or sometimes just sending her a flirty DM, or at least Beth was thinking it was flirty.

She had even sent a few screenshots to her best friends, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. They confirmed her thoughts, yet again telling Beth she needed to get on that soon. 

But, what was she meant to do. She had said to them over one of their many video calls, that if Daan actually thought of her that she would send her a text, not be sliding into her DMs for fun. 

The most recent one had come after Daan had posted a selfie of herself in her bedroom, as soon as Beth had liked it, Daan was DM'ing her. It simply said 'was waiting to see if you liked it'. She had ended it with a kiss face emoji, and that had caused Beth her current panic. 

How was she meant to reply to that. She was debating whether to go downstairs and ask Leah. But, if Daan wasn't flirting with her then she didn't want to embarrass herself, and Daan in the long run. So instead she sat on her bed, typing and retyping a reply. It ranged from, 'who would not', to 'your room is a mess!'. 

After the fifth try and deleting the message yet again, she locked her screen and placed the phone down beside her, and threw herself back on the bed. It was exhausting. Usually by now she'd have replied and they would be doing their usual banter. But, ever since she became more aware of how she felt for the brunette, she'd not only noticed Daan sliding into her DMs, but also, some of the girls talked about how Daan was a bit of a Scharrel, those were Dom's words. She didn't like to make a big deal out of it, but yeah in her mind she couldn't see what Daan might see in her. Her friends had laughed at her, told her that she was a 10, she was cute. But, that had made her doubts worse. If she was cute, Daan must be absolutely gorgeous, and she had seen a few of Daan's exes. She couldn't see what Daan would be looking for with her. 

After what she'd like to call 10 minutes of wallowing, she felt the phone beside her vibrate, hopefully it was one of her friends and they could help her reply. Picking it up, she could see that it was a message, but it was from Daan herself. Those nerves that had been there before were back ten   
-fold now. 

If possible she slowly opened it. 

'I'm so sorry if that was too forward. I know we joke a lot, and I'm sorry if I've taken it too far and made you uncomfortable. I just really like you, Beth. You make me nervous.' 

And, if possible the nerves were even worse. She started to type,

'Did you know this is the first time you've text me. But, don't worry I've never had a problem with you sliding into my DMs you idiot. And, you make me nervous too,more than nervous.' 

She thought about it for a minute or two, before pressing send. She quickly placed her phone back on her bed, and got up. "LEAH!" She shouted as she made her way downstairs, she needed to talk to someone. 

****

After a few hours of Leah attempting to calm her nerves she returned to her room, picking up the phone she had two messages, 

'There's no possible way that you're more nervous than me. I was wondering if you were going to tell me to get lost.   
If you're not busy tonight, I can blow off my friends and we can do something?' 

That message had come through straight after she had replied. The next one was 20 minutes later. 

' I'm about to leave now, I hope it's not something I said. I just want to say, that I do really like you Beth. I think you're funny and weird, and you literally light up a room. And it doesn't hurt that you're beautiful. So, maybe we can do something?'


End file.
